Red Velvet
by Emiko Gale
Summary: When love fairy Kyu and rave girl Audrey Belrose finally meet. Warning: Female/female and rated for language, drug use, drinking, and sexual themes. For mature readers only!


**...Yeah, you probably didn't expect a fanfic about a dating sim from me...Yes I bought Huniepop a couple days ago and my boyfriend and I have been playing hours upon hours of it. I was surprised how fun and challenging it was. Speaking of challenging, I usually don't write about homosexual relationships because it's hard for me to write about characters who aren't canonically gay...But the awesome part about Huniepop is you can play as either a male or a lesbian.**

 **So I totally recommend buying Huniepop on Steam, just note that it isn't for children, and neither is this fanfic...Or for anyone is offended by this stuff. If any of the following things in the description offend you please turn back now...Also, announcement at the end of the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: Huniepop belongs to HuniePot...I think. Either way I do not claim these characters as my own this fanfic is fanmade for fans.**

* * *

Audrey walked into Lusties Nightclub swaying her hips and popping some light sticks to place on her plastic necklace. Despite being away from her "loser friend" Nikki she admitted to herself that she felt a bit lonely going to the club alone.

She groaned as she turned to the bar but then stopped in her tracks. She spotted a woman wearing a red velvet dress, but the red velvet was the first thing she spotted. The woman had hot pink hair, and fairy wings. It made Audrey snort because she was obviously a loser cosplayer. The fairy girl turned and stared right at her with her lush green eyes, and a French fry sticking out of her mouth.

Kyu smiled so much at Audrey that her French fry nearly fell out.

 _"Score! She finally saw me! Now to finally work my magic on her."_ Kyu thought.

 _"Well, I guess this is better than nothing,"_ Audrey thought.

Audrey proceeded to sit next to the fairy girl and gave her a small innocent smile.

"You know, you're quite a sight. After seeing all those horny boys look at me when I flew in." Kyu said.

Audrey laughed again. "Happens to me too, but I don't like men. I do for some fucking reason love dildos."

Kyu grinned and returned to her almost clean plate of fries. "Dildos are some of my favorite things, and junk food."

Kyu gave Audrey a lusty stare. "Maybe I should do what my girlfriend does and buy you something. I earned enough human money."

"What a fucking actress!" Audrey thought. "As long as you're paying, make it a double cheese burger!" She said.

Audrey moaned as she blissfully tucked into the burger, which made the fairy girl on even more. Kyu just tried not to stare as she tucked into her second hamburger.

"I know this is capable of making me fat, but I try to remember the stupid shit that baby momma says about all woman being beautiful. But I don't buy that crap! She must have a preference in women too."

"I am from the fairy world, we don't have junk food there and it sucks! But because of fairy magic I can't get fat!" Said Kyu.

"Yeah freaking right! You put up this act long enough! You're a cosplayer Kyu!" Audrey cried.

"What?-Ow!" Kyu cried.

Audrey tried to pull at Kyu's fairy wing, but it certainly didn't feel like cheap Halloween material.

"Whoa!" Audrey cried. "And I'm not even high or drunk right now!"

Kyu pouted and Audrey let go. "Well, if the fanfic writer is willing to let this shipping fic go on because she thinks we have chemistry, I can let this slide." Kyu said with a snark.

"Huh?" Audrey said, dumbfounded.

"Well, you like junk food, and so do I. You like dildos and so do I. You love alcohol and so do I. And I may as well set a trap with a delicious cheeseburger as bait. We may as well have fun, Miss Audrey Belrose."

Somehow, Audrey had a hard time arguing with that. Even more so as she downed the beer Kyu bought her.

"Your friend may not be too far off, any girl can look hot as long as you're drunk enough!" Kyu said, she sipped out of a tiny shot glass.

"HA! HA! HA! I agree!" Audrey cried.

Audrey's cheeks were super flushed and her eyes sparkled like glitter, as if something else was slipped into her drink.

"You look a thousand times more hotter!" Audrey cried.

Kyu made a devious smile and blushed. "It's my job," she said softly.

Later Kyu and Audrey went outside for fresh air where Audrey proceeded to light a cigarette, smoke it, but then offer the cigarette to the fairy girl who was quite real, and quite hot.

"What is this for?" Kyu asked.

Audrey flipped her half white, half black hair. "I suppose I owe you something for the food and drinks."

Kyu blinked. "That is much appreciated, but fairies are forbidden to smoke, we'll lose our powers."

"What a stupid rule," Audrey scoffed.

"I'm sure there might be some readers who will discourage your use of smoking too." Kyu gave a sly smile.

"They can fuck off!" Audrey cried and went back to smoking her cigarette.

Kyu sighed dreamily. "I think you are very special, most of the fairies in my world are stereotypical goddesses that take pity on loser boys who cannot get a date, not to mention big goodie two shoes!"

Audrey paused and pulled out her cigarette, frozen in place as the smoke from her mouth and the smoke from her cigarette blew in the direction of Kyu. Who fanned the smoke away with a Japanese fan.

"So um…Like, can we?-" Audrey cut herself off by putting her cigarette back in her mouth to calm her nerves.

Audrey pulled out her cigarette again. "I know this is quick, I usually don't like to rush into this kind of crap. I may be a bitch but I still have morals and standards."

"As you should,you may be a flower of a different colour, but you are still a delicate flower." Kyu said.

Audrey glared a bit. "Can we like...Hook up?...Like right now?"

Kyu made a victory smile. "I can kick my girlfriend out of her bedroom for the night. There are plenty of other places she can stay."

* * *

 **I know it's not my best work...I started it at work and finished it now...I may come back to edit it later but I felt the best way to make an announcement is to give my readers something to hold them over. And I must say, I had fun writing with two characters that are nothing like me. Also note that I am neither promoting or demoting the use of cigarettes. I really wanted to write about a character that smokes because I was tired of writing about preachy role models and wanted to write about characters other people can relate to. Besides, I love Audrey. Even if she's a bitch.  
**

 **Also, I would like to announce that I will most likely take a hiatus from writing. Even if as I wrote this oneshot and my ongoing fanfic that I didn't want to stop writing...But just yesterday I found out my parents divorced. And despite not being on good terms with my parents at all, this was devastating to me. I'm still in denial and have been binge shopping and binge eating...And I regret both deeply. I'll come around eventually but right now I need to heal.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this, please send me reviews, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **-Emiko Gale**


End file.
